


Psychoburners (DISCONTINUED ON AO3)

by Galandrielle



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galandrielle/pseuds/Galandrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is discontinued on AO3. But you can read it and catch the updates and edits either on DeviantArt or Wattpad.</p><p> </p><p>DA: http://galandrielle.deviantart.com/</p><p>Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Galandrielle</p></blockquote>





	Psychoburners (DISCONTINUED ON AO3)

_\- Johnny?_  
\- Yes, Mike?  
\- Are you ready?  
\- Yes. Are you?  
\- I was born ready.  
\- ...So was I.  
\- Then start counting, I will begin the game when we start recording!  
\- Okay! Let's do this!  
\- Yeah! Let's do this together!  
\- In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Click. _ ___ __

____A mother and her young daughter visit a carnival that just arrived. They walk towards the House of Fears and enter. The doors close by themselves loudly. The little girl, with her mother by her side, sees illusions passing by in front of her eyes. Wild animals, skeletons, a dark hooded figure...__  
The girl leaves the House of Fears and takes a balloon from a guy outside. Her mother is about to follow her, but the doors shut, trapping her inside the house. She knocks the door loudly, waiting for someone to hear her, until she notices something behind her. She turns around and she sees something that makes her freeze in shock...  
The girl outside knocks the door, calling her mom, while the balloon escapes and goes up at the rainy sky... _ ___ _/_

_____ _ _ _

_________\- HELLOOOOOO!_  
Psychoburners yelled in unison. They didn't have any ideas about a proper intro or outro, so they decided to improvise and if things went well with the first series, they would think of something more specific as soon as possible.  
\- I'm Michael...  
\- I'm John...  
\- And we are back! But not with a movie! We are back with a game, cause we are doing a let's play!  
\- And we are actually playing "Dark Arcana: The Carnival"! A game that I have played its demo a loooooong time ago and I loved it, that's why I suggested to play the full version of it!  
\- So yeah, John technically knows what is going on at the first part, that's why I will be the one that plays first! We already saw the case at the cutscene: a mother is vanished in thin air and our job is to find her!  
\- Let's do this!  
\- Yeah!  
Michael clicked the "play" button. After another cutscene was played, at which the police had arrived and were with the little girl, John remembered something. He interrupted Michael:  
\- Okay, we began the game and apparently, the police is here-  
\- Oh, also! Michael, I want you to figure out the part where the demo ends!  
\- What? Why do you-  
\- Just have it in mind while playing!  
\- Okay... I guess I will... Okay, it says if I want a tutorial... John, you will help me instead, right?  
\- Nope!  
\- Duuuude! Why?  
\- I am supposed not to know the game, so I pretend I don't! Plus, I barely remember it! So, stop being whiney and play!  
\- Why are we even friends?  
\- I don't know!  
Michael rolled his eyes and activated the tutorial, murmuring swears, whereas John just made fun of his murmurs, and then while he was reading the tutorial. Until they couldn't hold themselves anymore and both started laughing.  
\- Damn, we are such goofs... Sorry about that, guys! We will try not to do it too much.  
\- Unless you want us to! But even if you don't, we will probably do it anyway, it is almost impossible to hold ourselves.  
\- I couldn't agree more!  
\- Finally, we agree to something!  
\- Freaking finally!  
\- May I continue playing?  
\- You may, my friend!  
After this, Psychoburners continued playing, making jokes and laughing, having fun in general. 

_________Until a cutscene came that was showing the madness that was happening in the world. When you were watching it, you were thinking that you are doomed. And that some terrible stuff were about to happen._  
When it was done, Michael commented:  
\- Well, then. Some bad shit is about to happen! And I am so curious now! What's next?  
He stopped, having realized something. He stared at John, who had a huge grin at his face.  
\- Hold on a freaking minute! That's where the demo ends???  
\- Yep! You found it!  
\- Holy shit! It makes sense; this cutscene promotes you to buy the whole game! That's some dark magic right here!  
\- Actually, Mike, that's called advertising.  
\- I insist it's dark magic!  
\- But it's not, it's-  
\- DARK MAGIC!  
\- Okay, fine. Whatever you say...  
John checked the time and talked again:  
\- So, how about we end the episode here? 20 minutes is a good time!  
\- Good idea! So, thank you guys for watching this video, we hope you liked it and let us know if you want us to play more!  
\- We will play more anyway, cause I am really curious to see the rest of the game and so is Michael...  
\- You bet I am!  
\- ...But we still do want your opinion at this game. And give us suggestions for more games to play in the future! Because this channel will be a gaming one!  
\- Yeah, its content changes, that's why we have a new name and a logo...  
\- We hope you are okay with that change! If you are not... Well... The channel will still be like this, anyway.  
\- Yeah... So, thank you guys for watching this video!  
\- See you next time!  
\- BYEEEEE!  
Psychoburners yelled the final world in unison. 

_________John stopped the recording and paused the game._  
\- That was EPIC!  
\- I know, right?  
\- Do you think people will like it?  
\- We will upload it and see. I am positive!  
\- And I have hope!  
\- I am glad you still have it, man...  
\- I will never lose it... You be sure of that.  
\- I am! So, after I pee, shall we continue recording this game?  
\- Hell yeah, we shall!  
\- Awesome! Be right back!  
And after Michael got out of the bathroom, he and John continued recording the rest of the game. 

_____After John was done editing the first episode, showing Michael the basics so that they could edit together or seperately if needed, he uploaded it. He started editing the other episodes, whereas Michael lied at the couch, playing games with his phone. The time was passing by slowly enough, especially for Michael. Until after two hours, John was done editing half of the videos and called Michael inside their studio. They opened their new video on Youtube.  
It had already gathered a good amount of views and likes, and some dislikes, of course. They weren't huge, but they were good enough. The comments were mixed. Hate comments, comments of surprise, because Michael and John were active again at their channel, and comments showing their approval for more episodes and gameplays. And some comments did have suggestions for more games._ _ _ _ _

_________Michael turned towards John, who was smiling reading all of these comments._  
\- So? What do you think?  
\- It is better than I expected.  
\- I knew you would like it!  
John looked away from the computer and locked eyes with Michael.  
\- The fears I had before we begin were just an excuse. I have to stop being afraid. I don't want to have any more obstacles in my life caused by fear. I have already done great things without fear. I can do even more now.  
Michael nodded slowly, looking at his friend's eyes, which were shining with passion and determination. He asked, his own eyes shining the same way: 

_________\- We continue?_  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...Yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is discontinued on AO3. But you can read it and catch the updates and edits either on DeviantArt or Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> DA: http://galandrielle.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Galandrielle


End file.
